Elena and Katherine
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce has been mostly antagonistic throughout the series. When Katherine first came back to Mystic Falls in 2010, not only was she jealous of Elena for earning the affection of Stefan and Damon like she had over a century before, but she also planned to deliver her to Klaus in exchange for his forgiveness. And yet, although Katherine has always put her own survival ahead of everything else and would not have hesitated to sacrifice Elena had she had to do so in order to save her own life, she has hinted at more than one occasion that she holds no grudge against her, merely seeing her as a girl who has to endure the same fate that she did. Ironically, after Jeremy's death, they are the only family that each other has left. Also, after Elena turned her humanity off, they seem to have switched roles: Katherine comes off as the good girl who simply wants to live a normal life, whereas Elena is merciless and vengeful, and won't hesitate to hurt others for her own interests. Early History Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert Katherine is the main character of the series, and she wants her normal life, Elena is jealous of her beauty, and Elena will turn Katherine into a human. But that doesn't mean that Elena will be strong, and Katherine weak, that means that Katherine will be the beautiful human girl, and Elena.....MONSTER!!!!!!!! Now let's see what will happen in next fall, (October, 2013). Will Klaus use Katherine's blood? Will Katherine die? Will Katherine be vampire again? You will see this everything on this fall!! Season One Elena was saved by Stefan after her parents car crashed on the Wickery Bridge, as mentioned by Stefan. He was shocked by how much she looked like Katherine, a vampire whom loved in 1864, and remained in Mystic Falls to find out more about her, followed by his brother Damon who wished to relocate Katherine. Stefan started pursuing a romantic relationship with Elena, but she started to grow suspicious of him and demanded the truth. Stefan told her he was a vampire and explained his past with Katherine, including how she turned him. Damon revealed why he had returned: Katherine was alive in a tomb under the ruins of Fell's Church and he planned to get her back, but was subdued by Bonnie Bennett's ancestor Emily. Stefan decided to leave town to be with Katherine, but after confessing her love for him and reuniting with him, she found a photo of Katherine in Stefan's room. Shocked by how much she looked like Katherine, Elena left, leaving her vervain necklace with Katherine's picture, believing that Stefan didn't really love her and just wanted to replace Katherine. When she returned, she forced Stefan to explain everything to her and was surprised to find out she was adopted, possibly related to Katherine, and that Stefan was in love with her. Elena was attacked by a vampire named Noah who also knew and probably loved Katherine and told the Salvatores that Emily's grimoire could help release Katherine, before Stefan killed him. Elena decided to help Stefan retrieve the book before Damon and was very close, but Damon threatened to turn her into a vampire in order to trade for it with Stefan. Elena convinced Damon to trust her and had Bonnie and her grandmother Sheila open the tomb. Damon searched, but couldn't find Katherine. Elena gave him a comforting hug and he later found out that Katherine had never been in the tomb and she didn't care about him. Isobel returned to Mystic Falls to get the device for Katherine, having befriended her. She forced Elena to get it from Damon, knowing that Damon was in love with Elena. During the Founder's Day Parade, the tomb vampires organised an attack on the Founding Families. Katherine's plan to destroy the vampires was a success thanks to John and she herself returned to the town and posed as Elena when she came across Jenna and Damon. She kissed Damon who believed she was Elena. She also fooled John long enough to cut his ring off and stabbed him, leaving John to exclaim, shocked, that it was Katherine and not Elena. Elena came in just as this happened. Season Two Elena finds John bleeding in the kitchen, unaware that it was Katherine who had stabbed him. John warned Elena that someone was in the house and Katherine ran all over the house, terrifying Elena, though she didn't actually see Katherine. Bonnie mistakes Katherine for Elena, but sees through her deception when she touches her and senses she's a vampire. Bonnie is clearly affected by the similarities between them. After Katherine rejects Damon, he turns up drunk at Elena's, only to be rejected by her as well. While at Duke University, Elena found out that Katherine's real birth name was Katerina Petrova when she lived in Europe. Damon gives Elena a book which may contain more information about Katherine. Elena goes to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Stefan who was holding Katherine prisoner in an attempt to get the truth from her, but came face-to-face with Katherine for the first time instead. Elena asked her how they looked alike, but Katherine said she was asking the wrong questions. Katherine examined Elena just as Stefan arrived and she disappeared. It was later revealed that Elena was not the first Petrova doppelgänger but Katherine was as the original's blood was used. Elena bribed Katherine to tell her story to her with blood and Katherine commented that Elena had the "Petrova fire." Katherine was supposed to be sacrificed in 1492 but escaped and became a vampire. Elena discovered that Katherine had a baby girl that carried on the bloodline, but was kept secret as she had it out of wedlock. When Katherine was sent to England she was found by Klaus who tried to kill her in the sacrifice. Trevor assisted her while Rose wanted to turn her in but Katherine tricked Rose into feeding her her blood as Katherine then killed herself, becoming a vampire. Elena learned that Katherine was going to turn Elena into Klaus as an exchange for her own freedom and so that she could stop running. She was also going to turn in Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler because a witch was needed to break the curse and a werewolf and vampire were meant to be sacrificed as well as the doppelganger. After Elena returned home she told Stefan she was not only afraid for herself, but for the people around her as it was her fault that everyone would be hurt or killed. She seemed to believe everything that Katherine told her. Katherine pretended to be Elena again fooled Stefan and Damon, also seeming pleased that she was getting better at impersonating Elena. Katherine insisted that she wanted to help, however, and posed as Elena when Jonas came to kill her. Elena refused to show kindness to Katherine, and Katherine was outraged that Elena refused to thank her. Elena was suspicious that the whole thing was Katherine's idea. Later, Katherine takes Elena and switches clothes with her in order to get her to Isobel. Isobel had lied to Katherine about Klaus wanting Elena in exchange for Katherine's freedom when, really, he wanted Katherine. Stefan saw through her facade. Katherine walked in on Elena kissing Damon due to the fact he was dying from a werewolf bite. Katherine gave Damon the cure and as she walked away, she turned back and said that it was okay to love both brothers, as she did, but seemed spiteful. She also said that it was good Elena had Damon since Stefan wouldn't be coming back. Season Three Katherine doesn't seem to dislike Elena as she once did, instead trying to help Stefan. She impersonated Elena to help with the plan to kill Klaus. By this point, they seem to have reached a mutual alliance with each other. Season Four Katherine appears to Elena in a hallucination after she kills Connor, tormenting her. Katherine tells Elena she's just like her and that she should kill herself. She proceeds to tell Elena that now that she's a vampire, Stefan is going to hate her too. This sends Elena over the edge and she attacks Stefan when he tries to help her. Katherine, along with Connor and Miranda, pushes Elena to try and kill herself in the daylight but Damon saves her by pushing her underwater when the sun comes up. Elena and Katherine have a run-in on the island when Elena is looking for Bonnie and Jeremy. Elena sees Katherine and is horrified that she has returned. Katherine attacks Elena and tricks Jeremy and Bonnie into believing she's Elena. She uses Jeremy as a sacrifice to get the cure from Silas. She bites Jeremy and uses his blood to wake Silas, killing Jeremy. She then fled with the cure. Damon took Elena to New York on his journey to find Katherine, hoping to use the cure on Elena. However, she knew what he was doing and along with Rebekah, tricked him into giving her Katherine's current address. Elena and Rebekah found Katherine in Pennsylvania and interrogated her. Elena found out that Katherine was meeting with "Em" via her planner so planned to meet with "Em" instead, mock impersonating Katherine. Rebekah praised her attempt. Katherine was outraged that Elena was getting the better of her. Elena met with "Em" who turned out to be Elijah. She pretended to be Katherine and Elijah didn't realise, instead kissing her. After Elena flirted with him, placing her hand on his chest (which she had her ring on), he saw through her and demanded to know where Katherine was. Elijah spoke on the phone to Stefan, threatening to harm Elena if he harmed Katherine. He then spoke to Elena and told her that he was hoping there was still a part of Katerina inside of Katherine, and he was trying to get through to her. Elijah seemed sorry that Elena had lost her humanity and, when he asked why, she revealed that Katherine had killed Jeremy. They flirted until Elena revealed how different she is and Katherine showed up, snapping Elena's neck. Elijah confronted Katherine over her lies, choosing to believe Elena over Katherine, and she begged him not to believe Elena. Elijah seemed mad that Katherine had snapped Elena's neck and Katherine was hurt. She's Come Undone , The Walking Dead, Graduation, Quotes Season Two :Elena: "How is this possible? How do we look exactly like?" :Katherine: "You're asking the wrong questions..." :- Memory Lane ---- :Elena: "Hello?" :Katherine: "Hello, Elena." :Elena: "Katherine..." :Katherine: "Did you enjoy your little rendez-vous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume? To convince her to stop drinking her special tea?" :Elena: "No..." :Katherine: "Jenna has been my little spy for days now, but unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me." :- Plan B ---- :Katherine: "Nice dress." her "Mind if I borrow it?" :- Know Thy Enemy Season Four :Katherine: "Don't you ever stop crying? Poor Elena, always the victim, except now you're a killer. What does Stefan think of the new you?" :Elena: "Shut up!" :Katherine: "The girl he fell in love with is gone, you know. You're like me now, maybe worse." :Elena: "I made a mistake. I can do better." :Katherine: "No you can`t. You're a vampire. You'll kill again. It'll change you and it'll keep changing you until you're just like me." :Elena: "I am nothing like you." :Katherine: "I was you before you even existed. And when Stefan knew the real me, he hated me. And now he's gonna hate you too... but at least you still have Damon." :- We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes ---- :Elena: "Oh, you poor victim. Where's the part in your plan where you screw us over and somebody dies?" :Katherine: "This will never work, you know. The bad haircut- the doe eyes. You'll never pass for me." :- American Gothic ---- :Katherine: '' '"Oh, honey you look awful!"'' :Elena: "What the hell are you doing here?" :Katherine: '' '' "Your boyfriends invited me. They wanna know if you still have a heart. There it is. Your bodyguards won't let me kill you but I can rip your throat out so I don't have to listen to you whine. But first, satisfy my curiousity: what'd you tell Elijah back in Willoughby?" '' :Elena: '' "That's why you're here? He dumped you, didn't he? Now you're just looking for a scapegoat." :Katherine: "Tell me what you said to turn him against me, or I will feed you your own eyeballs." :Elena: '' "I didn't have to say anything. Look at you: self-obsessed egomaniac on the run for five centuries. What good would you be to anyone? You're the definition of damaged goods. No wonder Elijah left you."'' :Katherine: "Yeah, I've done some pretty horrible things to survive, but unlike you -- poor, delicate Elena, I don't turn it off. I deal with it. You wouldn't last a week as a vampire without everyone fawning over you." :- She's Come Undone ---- :Elena: "Kicking someone while they're down. Classy til the end, Katherine." :Katherine: "Your end." :Elena: "Have a nice human life, Katherine." :- Graduation Differences Possibly that Elena is at the beginning of a process that Katherine is at the end of, a sort of hardening and closing off of possibilities. Centuries on the run have left Katherine unable to do anything but lie and scheme. But also, Elena may not have compassion but she still has a certain straightforwardness. She doesn't seem to be trying to manipulate Stefan or Damon, just telling them to back off if they can't accept her the way she is. Differences With Novels Just as in the novels, Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce look physically alike. However, their television counterparts are physically different than the novel counterparts. In the books, Elena and Katherine are both blonde with blue eyes and Katherine had a more innocent, gentle and docile personality before she became the antagonist of the series. In the books, Elena was originally strong, selfish, spoiled, vain, overly-confident and shallow, but eventually, she became a much more caring, kind, compassionate and deeper person. Also, in the books, Elena and Katherine were half sisters due to having the same mother (though Katherine suspected Elena was a possible descendant), but in the TV series, they are related by blood and are descendents. The series stays true to Katherine turning the Salvatore brothers, who each fall in love with Elena. In the TV series, Katherine declared that she's always loved Stefan, not Damon, and Elena declares likewise. But in the books, Katherine said she loved Damon. However, Katherine in the book series also said she had hated Stefan for not accepting her gift (of vampirism), but admitted that at the end of it all, that between Stefan and Damon, she had always and will always love Stefan significantly more than Damon. Gallery ElenaFoundersDay.png|Elena dresses as Katherine did in 1864. rd.jpg elena and katherine.gif|animation Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-15439909-1142-1280.jpg|Matt talking to Katherine, thinking she is Elena Better you die than I.jpg Katherine-katherine-pierce-18129826-500-275.gif|Click 4 animation Elena-Katherine-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-17122517-1680-1050.jpg K-E-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-12207367-1024-640.jpg KE 19.jpg KE 18.jpg KE 17.jpg KE 16.jpg KE 15.jpg KE 14.jpg KE 13.jpg KE 12.jpg KE 11.gif KE 10.jpg KE 9.gif KE 8.gif KE 7.jpg KE 6.gif KE 5.jpg KE 4.jpg KE 3.gif KE 2.gif Doppelgänger.jpg|The differences in appearance between Katherine and Elena 397359_304625082923620_189297121123084_954045_57824240_n.jpg Elena-nad-Katherine-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-22962595-500-450.gif katherine-and-elena-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-16048582-500-5503.jpg AlLKE_0CMAAcWVI.jpg elena and kat.jpg TVD CARTOONS (51).jpg TVD CARTOONS (19).jpg elena_and_katherine_by_renesmeebabii-d329qvz.jpg|Elena and Katherine elena and katherine.PNG|Elena and Katherine!!! tumblr_m3khgobvWh1r4i0wmo1_500.png tumblr_m52ezoAy6W1rxdvl8o1_500.png 481254_379142868814791_280037861_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h00m43s186.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h56m05s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h56m03s200.png Kat vs el.gif Elena and Katherine 4x18.jpg elenakatherine418.jpg kat-lena.gif Katherinelenafight4x23.jpg Elenacurekatherine.gif Elenakatherine4x23.jpg Trivia *They have many things in common: **They are both Tatia's Doppelgängers. **They both loved Stefan first and was only him and after they fall in love with Stefan's older brother; Damon. **They also both had a love triangle with Stefan and Damon Salvatore. They both slept with both of them. **They have both had a friendly relationship with a Bennett witch. Emily for Katherine and Bonnie for Elena. **They have both kissed Elijah Mikaelson. *Elena and Katherine can be considered each others' foils. *They both have a blood connection with Damon Salvatore. Katherine's blood turned Damon into a vampire and it's Damon's blood who turned Elena into a vampire. *They both impersonated each other, Katherine impersonated Elena many times during the first three seasons and Elena impersonated Katherine for the first time in season four. *They both have lost their whole entire family by supernatural forces for Katherine it was Klaus and Elena while Jenna and Isobel were both killed by Klaus although Isobel was compelled to take off her Lapis Lazuil necklace in the sun. John alongwith Alaric were tied to Elena's lifeline at diffrent times were she both died and returned from the dead although the last death Elena had was with vampire blood in her system, but Jeremy was killed by Slias with help from Katherine herself. *The irony is that they're the only family they have left with eachother and as Elijah pointed out to Katherine in American Gothic during his confrontation with her that "Elena was fated to live the same life you had." **Also there have been parallels videos on Youtube about the pairing similarities that have becoming more popular since Elena has turned into a vampire, but they becoming more in demanded when Elena turned off her humanity rendering a simliar personality to Katherine in a way. **In Graduation , Elena forced Kathrine to take the Cure. Kathrine is human once again. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship